RomanoxReader: The Mafia and The Flying Pasta
by hopeofabrightfuture
Summary: (Name) works at the popular Italian restaurant The Flying Pasta (don't ask), which is really a front for the mafia. That explains all the guys carrying guns and why her boss, Lovino Vargas, almost always is spattered with blood and holding a weapon. What (Name) didn't expect was for said mafia man to have feelings for her...


**A/N: Some of you may remember this story. Originally it was a RomanoxOC but when I was rereading it, I thought it would work better as a reader insert. I edited it for context and relevance and voila! Instant reader insert. Enjoy~**

RomanoxReader: The Mafia and the Flying Pasta

Beep. Beep. Beeeeeeeeeep. Your alarm clock violently burst into your dream, shattering it. You snarled as you swiped at my alarm clock, knocking it off your nightstand. Sometimes you swore it _enjoyed_ waking you up every morning, the sick electronic. You rolled out of bed and got dressed for work.

You, (Name) (Last name), worked at the popular Italian restaurant, The Flying Pasta. What the owner, Romulus Vargas, was on when he named it that, you had no idea. Of course, considering that it's really a front for the mafia, you guessed it didn't really matter what they called it. And no, you were not part of the mafia. You had found out about it roughly a month after you were hired at The Flying Pasta.

You had been keeping to yourself, not bothering anyone when the owner's oldest son, Lovino Vargas, stomped into the restaurant, speckled with blood and touting a gun that smelled like it had been recently fired. You kind of freaked out and ran into the back looking for Feliciano Vargas, Lovino's younger brother. When you found him, he cheerfully explained everything. The explanation had really cleared up a lot of the stuff that happened around there. Considering that a lot of really good looking men decked out in suits generally hung out at the bar that you usually attended to and chatted about the newest hit orders, it wasn't a huge leap to believe that the mob were involved somehow. It also explained why you were being paid so much, they were buying your silence.

At this point you may be wondering why you didn't run for the hills. The answer was simple, you couldn't. This was one thing Feliciano made clear, now that you were in, you were in to stay. So, you did technically work for the mafia in a very odd extended way.

After you got dressed, you sprinted out the door and down the stairs of your apartment to your (dream car). If you didn't hurry you would be late for work. It was not an uncommon thing for you but it wasn't like it was habit either.

As it turned out you got stuck behind a school bus so you barely made it on time. You dashed inside the doors of The Flying Pasta and did a victory pose three seconds before the clock struck nine. You broke your stance when you heard clapping.

"Ve~ Right on time bella." It was Feliciano. You turned and smiled.

"Hey Feli, I made it." You said dancing over to him. He grinned and twirled you around.

"Ve, you better get changed though before Lovi sees you." He laughed. You groaned. You had forgotten that his brother was today's shift manager. Just your luck, you were pretty sure that he hated your guts though you can't say the same. All of the Vargas men are good looking but Lovino has the whole bad attitude and bad boy combination going for him.

You sighed and trudged back to where the employees kept their uniforms and grabbed yours. It didn't take you long to change and in several minutes you were back out dressed in a long black skirt, white shirt, black tie, and a ribbon in your (color) hair. According to Feliciano, the ribbon was not part of the uniform. It was there purely to annoy you and please Feliciano's father.

"You look very pretty (Name)~" Feliciano chirped. You grinned and twirled around him, making your skirt bellow out. You had no idea why you did that but it was fun and it made you feel like a little girl again. Your enjoyment was short lived however when a harsh voice snapped out at you.

"Hey! Ragazza! Stop playing around and get to work! We open soon." It was Lovino of course. You stopped and glared at him. He glared back and you ended up looking away first.

You sulkily marched into the kitchen where your co-workers, Hercules and Sadiq, were arguing. You stepped between the Turk and Grecian and pushed them apart.

"Cool your jets guys," you said, "it's too early for this."

"Jerkules started it." Snarled Sadiq as he stared at his enemy through his odd mask that vaguely reminded you of Phantom of the Opera.

"No I didn't, he did." Hercules yawned. "(Name), do you like my sexy cat ears?" Hercules pulled out a pair of cat ears form seemingly nowhere. You went through this every morning.

"Yes I do." You said, then, before he could protest you said to Sadiq, "I also like your mask. I like you both now get to work." After Lovino had ruined you fun, you was not in a very good mood. Sadiq and Hercules obeyed you without question. There was a surprising amount of stuff to do before an Italian restaurant opens for the day so you were able to lose your mind in your work.

~Later that evening~

Most of the dinner crowd had left when you sat down at the bar for a second. When you heard a signature laugh, you turned.

"Kesesesese, my, my. Has poor (Name) been tired out?" Gilbert Beilschmidt sat down next to you at the bar.

"Hey Gilbert."

"Hallo frau." You smiled at him and stood.

"The usual?"

"Ja, bring out the German beer!" You laughed and ducked under the counter.

"I made sure we had some in stock just for you." You said placing several cans on the counter at once, knowing just how much he could drink in the time frame of a few minutes.

"I love you frau." He said as he popped the top of his first beer.

"Save it for the girls who care." You said jokingly, as you began to clean some glasses. Gilbert, also a member of the mafia, was a bit of a player. He and all his friends took flirting very seriously. To them it was almost an Olympic sport.

"You wound me, frau." Gilbert said dramatically.

"Hey," you said noting the absence of his two best friends, Antonio and Francis," where are the other two?"

"Why? Did you miss us?" A French accented voice asked as its owner appeared and took the seat you had been sitting in.

"Aww, does Alice like us?" A Spanish voice wondered as its owner sat down on Gilbert's other side.

"Nope, just thought it might be a sign of the apocalypse."

"Aw, chika, that hurts." The Spanish one, Antonio, clutched at his heart. You smirked.

"I'll be off before too long so soon you'll be someone else's problem."

"Eh? Off soon?" The French one, Francis, purred.

"No." You said flatly.

"Come on frau, you know you want to hang with us." Gilbert said slyly.

"Nein."

"Please?"

"Non."

"Pretty plea-"

"Bruder, she said no." Gilbert's younger brother, Ludwig, said as he sat before you at the bar.

"Danke Luddy." You said. You smiled when you saw your death in his eyes. The use of his pet name was forbidden for everyone. You and Feliciano were the only ones who could use it and not mysteriously disappear.

"Don't call me that." He growled.

"Oi, ragazza, we need you to wash dishes." Lovino snapped. You groaned. You hated washing dishes. Pouring drinks for the guys was much more your speed. Since Lovino was your boss, however, you trudged to the kitchen and began scrubbing the dirty pasta dishes.

~Even later that evening~

By this time all the big mafia men were at the bar. You got done with the dishes and dashed like crazy to get drinks for everyone.

"(Name), another beer." Gilbert called.

"Right." You said, crouching down below the bar. You came back up with a sheepish expression on your face.

"No. No, no, no, no, don't tell me." Gilbert wailed.

"Sorry, all out of German beer. All I have left are American and Australian."

"If I wanted American beer I'd drink water. Give me the Australian stuff." Before you could do as you were bid, a car screeched up to The Flying Pasta and two windows rolled down.

"Get down!" Someone screamed. Nearly everyone in the bar hit the floor as bullets whizzed above their heads. The car drove away and everyone who had been on the floor cautiously sat up.

"(Name)? Are you okay?" Ludwig asked as he rounded the bar and helped you up.

"I'm fine. Who was that?"

"The Valentinos." Lovino growled. He appeared from between the swinging kitchen doors, gun in hand.

"And just where do you think you are going?" You asked striding over to him.

"To go get the bastards that did this of course."

"If you do that you're even more stupid than I thought." Anger flared in Lovino's eyes and was there hurt too.

"What I do is none of your concern, ragazza." He snarled at you.

"Uh yeah it is moron." You snapped.

"Why?"

"Because it would suck if you got hurt. Some of us don't need a reason to care about other people." You said.

"Is-Is that all?" Lovino stuttered. Gilbert started laughing and slapped Lovino so hard on the back that he stumbled forward into you. Seeing the slap on the back wasn't enough, Gilbert shoved Lovino's head forward until he kissed you. Once you realized what was happening you jerked away, face red.

"What did you… just do…?" You asked touching your lips. Red did not accurately describe Lovino's face. His blush was so deep it didn't look natural or healthy. Wolf whistles from several of the mafia enforcers made Lovino's blush grow deeper, if that was even possible.

"Ve? Lovi, do you like (Name)?" Feliciano asked sounding slightly disappointed.

"I-I, yes." He muttered not looking at you or anyone else. You started laughing.

"What's so funny?" Lovino asked sounding annoyed that you were laughing at him.

"Nothing, it's just that I never imagined that someone would confess to me after a drive by shooting by a rival mafia." A small smile slowly spread on Lovino's face as he saw what you had found humorous.

"Si, I guess you're right you stupid ragazza." He said as he pulled you forward and kissed you hard and intentionally.


End file.
